If you seek these girls?
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: Por un momento de Inspiración de Afrodita tanto Shaka como Mu participaran en el concurso de Miss universo en New york. podrán ganar y evitar ser descubiertos?


**If you seek these girls?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de saint Seiya no me pertenecen, aunque no me vendría mal tener de profesores algunos de ellos XD

Se me ocurrió un día cuando tuve un sueño retorcido que involucraba a los santos dorados en esto (la noche anterior vi el anime "Uragiriwa boku no namae o shitteiru" ó la traición sabe mi nombre mientras veía imágenes fancomics de Saint Seiya chibi) que andaban participando en un concurso de belleza XDDDD

Sh.- por todos los dioses, termina los otros proyectos ¬¬  
>ID.- lo sé, pero esto me dejo traumada y tenia que sacármelo de la cabeza.<br>Sh.- es comprensible, pero aun así no te quita lo vaga.  
>ID.- aaah, que malo eres o pero ya veraz, subiré cuando conociste a tus mejores amigos.<br>Sh.- o.o! tsk eso no me molesta.  
>ID.- incluso cuando intentaste hacer "egg angel" ¬w¬<br>Sh.- O/O sabes, deberías olvidar tu trauma.  
>ID.- jeje, que lindo, me apoyaras en la 3° parte ¿siiiiiii? *w*<br>Sh.-(aaaaah, no esa carita dulce nooooo, maldita seas. Y también te maldigo de pasada Lawliet por tener razón y Wesker con Saga por apostar contra mía, bastardos sin gloria ¬¬##) bien, te ayudare.  
>ID.- te quiero cosita, gracias :D<p>

advertencias: bien, pues nada malo, solo muchas ideas dementes, considerarla como quieran Yaoi ó no, malentendidos, malas palabras y demás detalles.

Ahora al fick

* * *

><p>Una agradable mañana en Grecia, todos estaban despertando con el alba especialmente una chica, perdón, chico de hermosísimas facciones y cabello turquesa se despertaba de su sueño de belleza mientras se quitaba su antifaz. Le gustaba que el sol acariciara su piel para estar saludable pero no sus ojos, por Zeus como odiaba que le dejara deslumbrado en fin. Se levando de su cama olor a rosas para darse una larga y refrescante ducha, ya habían pasado 5 minutos y el aun en esas fachas.<p>

Tras unas largas 2 horas en su propio SPA para mantener su piel sana y envidiable con aceites naturales de cocoa y un buen baño con leche y miel, tratamiento especializado para su cabello se dispuso a cambiarse, aun con bata y una toalla en la cabeza entro a su ropero el cual consistía en una enorme habitación con distintas combinaciones para cualquier lugar, evento, temporada y humor del usuario.

-mh- comenzó a pasearse entre los diminutos pasillos de camisas y pantalones de diferentes colores, su mirada critica hacia fruncir su ceño, arruinando un poco su aparecida belleza. Se emociono al encontrar un conjunto idóneo para su estado de ánimo y lo mejor de todo, tenía un par de zapatos que hacían juego. Rápidamente tomo una pieza de ropa interior y se dirigió a su vestido con 3 espejos de cuerpo completo.  
>Mientras nuestro querido y… metrosexual amigo estaba arreglándose, otro no tenía mucho de salir del baño y ahora combatía una de las guerras más conflictivas del mundo: cepillarse el cabello. Si bien era el precio que tenia que pagar por dejárselo crecer ni modo y agradecía enormemente tener el cabello lacio. Había visto sufrir al guardián de géminis en varias ocasiones cuando se trataba de cepillárselo e incluso ha tenido que intervenir e incluso a Milo quien tiene más salvaje la melena ya ha sufrido la sana tentación de cortárselo pero se arrepiente al recibir un piropo de alguna chica.<p>

Vio la hora, se sorprendió lo rápido que había trascurrido el tiempo. Se apresuro para vestirse y corrió fuera de su templo directo hacia los aposentos del Patriarca, ese día era especial le correspondía realizar uno de los más sagrados rituales en el alba: el desayuno.  
>-espero no llegar tarde…-rogaba a su diosa que así fuera, porque conocía a la perfección a sus compañeros en especial 3 de ellos…<p>

Unas horas más tarde

-¡aaaaah! ¡Mu! ¿Te falta mucho? ¡Muero de hambre!-se quejo uno de los más jóvenes de la orden dorada.  
>-ya casi termino…-se escucho un tanto irritada pero comprensiva, eran solo 2 personas cocinando: una joven doncella de cabellos marrones ayudaba a preparar los alimentos. La doncella al parecer conocía los caprichos de los caballeros ahorrándole explicaciones al guardián de Aries (el cual es un alivio) no sabía en qué arrebato de su "divinidad" decidió despedir ó mandar a otros templos a todas las doncellas del lugar dejándoles con solo unas cuantas para su servicio sumándole que la mayoría de los santos no sabían cocinar de hecho, nunca habían visto ó manipulado una sartén en sus largas y para algunos, resucitadas vidas. Exceptuando Kannon, Aldebaran, Afrodita y sí mismo. Lo mejor era que cocinaran todos juntos todos los días, pero no. Al parecer no iba a funcionar por varias razones: Alderaban dormía como roca, Afrodita se tarda mucho en arreglarse y Kannon, bien, con el no tenía problemas exceptuando las discusiones sobre que hacer de comer y también la constante de desaparecer por unas horas hasta días sépase Zeus donde.<p>

En fin, dejo de pensar en ello y continúo cocinando el arroz blanco con jazmín y un toquecito de azafrán según los gustos del virgo, la carne bien cocida, suavecita y sazonada para el brasileño y español, la ensalada equilibrada junto con su pollo suave y perfectamente cocido pero no reseco etcétera.

Tras unos minutos de utilizar la espátula comienza a servir los platos según el comensal, sin considerar un orden en especifico. Rápidamente tras un corto gracias comenzaron a comer, solo algunos conservaban los modales y los demás por el hambre mandaron al demonio la etiqueta que supuestamente deben de tener por ser de la elite dorada.  
>ahora escucharían la sabiduría de padre del conocimiento, iluminación tanto que hacen que Shaka abra los ojos notablemente interesado: Joaquín Ayala, en otras palabras, el noticiero matutino. Shion encendió el televisión para escuchar las sabias palabras del momento y sus predicciones del clima, con eso de que Poseidón se les cruza los cables de vez en cuando había que cuidarse. Nuevamente posaron su vista en la pantalla de plasma gigante mientras veían al conductor hablar sobre la polémica de países americanos y demás sarta de noticias que mantenían entretenidos a los santos mientras disfrutaban su compañía y la amena platica entre ellos.<p>

-ahora en espectáculos con Samantha Swallon-  
>-gracias Joaquin, ahora pasemos a la celebridad Saori Kido, empresaria-dueña de las empresas KIDO junto a Seto Kaiba, su actual socio de las Corporaciones Kaiba quienes se asociaron hace un año, abrieron una nueva empresa en el mundo de la moda llamada "StarSky" y en el momento oportuno. Se acerca el concurso de la miss universo y consigo el cierre de las inscripciones para las representantes de cada pais-<p>

-oye Afrodita corre ó ya no podrás concursar-le bromea Milo.  
>-no espera Milo… no ves que podría ser su oportunidad-le sigue el juego Aeoria.<br>-claro si fuera mujer-ambos se ríen como si un hubiese ningún mañana, contagiando levemente a otros caballeros y otros simplemente sudan una gotita pero uno se mantenía viendo su plato, revolviendo los vegetales de su ensalada.  
>-idiotas… si participara créanme que ganaría mucho antes de poner un pie en ese lugar-se defendió con orgullo el santo de piscis.<br>-claro que ganarías… si fueras una chica-continúan burlándose el santo de escorpio mientras hacia énfasis la ultima palabra que salió de su boca.  
>-em, Saga-un curioso Mu se acerco al griego.<br>-¿no te gusto tu ensalada? Sabia que no debía usar lechuga orejona, ahí estaba la romana-  
>-no es eso… yo…mh(suspiro)-el lemuriano jamás había visto al géminis tan deprimido, viendo que no obtendría respuesta decidió simplemente sonreírle con la esperanza de calmarle. El ojiverde mayor vio el gesto y emitió una triste sonrisa.<br>-lo siento Mu, es solo… mh-  
>-Tranquilo, ya veras que todo tiene solución-le comenta a su vez le da una amistosa palmadita en la espalda reconfortando a Saga.<br>-¡ash, ya me hartaron todos ustedes!-Afrodita se levanta indignado y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del recito.

Mientras los demás pensaban en sus cosas, el guardián de piscis caminaba indignado por las escaleras, evitaba a toda costa fruncir el seño, eso arruinaría su apreciada belleza pero las ganas de golpear al escorpión y el león eran intensas asi que decidió irse y respirar el aroma de sus apreciadas rosas.  
>-hora mis pequeñas… oh mira la hora, ya es tiempo de refrescarlas-el chico camino presuroso para busca de su regadera y su formula secreta para que sus rosas florezcan con un brillo especial gozando de vitalidad. En una mesa apartada de sus flores yacían varios frascos de diversos tamaños y colores, algunos agitadores de cristal y uno que otro matraz. Coge varias botellas y comienza a hacer medidas y mezclas, agitándolas de vez en cuando un una varilla de cristal. Tras unos minutos, la combinación de aquellos líquidos se vuelve de un tono rosado trasparente y emitiendo un aroma dulzón. una vez satisfecho, la vierte en su regadera y regresa con sus amadas rosas no-toxicas y las venenosas también.<p>

-no importa qué clase de rosa sea, es igual de dulce…-esa frase le llego al corazón y curiosamente pensó en el concurso de Miss universo. Entrecerró sus ojos con suavidad y comenzaba a regar las flores con suavidad y calculando la cantidad de liquido para cada rosal mientras pensaba sereno hasta que llego un momento de iluminación, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho seria el momento más feliz de su vida si cumplía con su objetivo pero habia aun problema, bueno dos: uno requería autorización y por nada del mundo se arriesgaría hacerlo solo…

Dos días después…

Un joven de cabellos lilas corría como alma lleva Hades, no porque fuese tarde para hacer el desayuno pero entre más rápido cocinara todo mejor, detrás de el otro chico de cabello azul profundo, venia más tranquilo y cuestionándose. Entendía la razón de la prisa por llegar a la cámara del Patriarca (el era parte del grupo de los hambrientos) lo que no era correr, si bien podía caminar un poco más aprisa pero no andar a ese ritmo ó simplemente serán cosas de borregos. Dejo sus cavilaciones al ver como el carnero era detenido en la casa de Afrodita. Al parecer el peliazul turquesa coger el brazo del ariano y comenzar a hablarle al parecer estaba muy emocionado y no podía esperar. Se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de los forcejeos que este emitía el chico de piscis le arrastro hacia las profundidades de su templo. Decidió hacer la buena obra del día y salvar a Mu de su secuestrador.  
>-oye Afrodita, tenemos algo de prisa. ¿Por qué no dejas salir a Mu e irnos cocinar? Después de todo, se que no te gusta esperar-<br>-net, vete tú a cocinar, Kannon. Necesito a Mu aquí y es secreto así que… ¡fuera, fuera de aquí!-le ordeno el guardián de la 12° casa, asi que empujando al hombre mayor.  
>-oye, no puedes sacarme…-<br>-¡claro que puedo! Es mi templo y si tienes tanta prisa córrele, al patriarca y algunos hombres no le gusta esperar… vamos, vamos, muévele-continua empujándole hasta llegar al fondo, donde el camino inicia a llenarse con rosas.  
>-Afro…-sin que este pudiese replicar, solo vio como el chico más joven se adentraba en las profundidades de la casa, se llevo una mano a la cabeza para quitarse unos mechones de cabello y rascarse confundido, alzo los hombros y continuo con su camino Pedroso y blanco, después de todo Afrodita tenía razón. La última vez que hicieron esperar demasiado a Alderaban y Shura hubo un despliegue de violencia letal, cosa que llamo demasiado su atención.<p>

Mientras Mu se ve obligado a estar encerrado por quien sabe por tanto tiempo, quien sabe para qué, se sentó en un extraño cojín que había en el suelo y se dispuso a esperar. No paso más de 30 minutos cuando llego nuevamente Afrodita con un nuevo "invitado": Shaka.  
>-queridos camaradas de armas, les doy la bienvenida a mi templo-<br>-se puede saber la razón de vuestra interrupción de los sagrados alimentos-cuestiona el hindú con propiedad mientras tomaba asiento junto al carnero celestial.  
>-¡seguro! ¿Recuerdan el concurso de Belleza que ayer se vio por televisión?-Afrodita se acerca al escritorio para buscar algo en especial, una carpeta color rosa con una estampita de Chococat.<br>-¿Qué relación tiene eso con nosotros?-  
>-pues, ¡SOMOS ACEPTADOS!-al ver las caras sin entender nada por parte de los otros santos, decidió explicarse.<br>-verán… hace 2 días por la tarde, entre a internet para acceder a la página Web "Miss Universo" hice tres perfiles de nosotros para acceder y poder concursar, claro que nos va a patrocinar las corporaciones KIDO con la autorización de Seiya, pero esos son detalles sin importancia… pero bueno, hoy recibí la respuesta del concurso y ¡somos participes del ello! ¡Entienden, Vamos a participar en el concurso de Miss Universo!- Afrodita grito emocionado mientras arrojaba confeti ante sus sorprendidos y callados invitados.

5 segundos después.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el santuario proveniente de la casa de Piscis.  
>-¿PERO QUE ***** HICISTE? ¿Qué TE PASABA POR LA CABEZA?-el rubio literalmente cogía del cuello de la camisa del chico de cabellos turquesa, estaba tan enojado que incluso abrió los ojos para verle con mayor amenaza.<br>-¡voy a encerrarte a ti y tu alma en uno de los 7 infiernos a ver si te funciona lo que tienes por cerebro!-le amenazo mientras invocaba su cosmos para cumplir su cometido.  
>-espera Shaka-le interrumpe el ariano tras volver en si del estado de shock.<br>-se que quieres pulverizar a Afrodita, pero antes escuchemos sus razones y luego veremos si lo trasformamos en polvo de estrellas te parece-el rubio frunció en seño, respiro hondamente y lo soltó como costal de papas. Se alejo del dúo y se puso a meditar, necesitaba calmarse, no iba permitir que un demente usa maquillaje con complejo de chica le arruinara su estado mental ó no iba a alcanzar la Nirvana.

-bien… Afrodita ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué nosotros?-  
>-ejemp… pues es simple mi querido Mu, nosotros somos los más bellos del Santuario, claro yo más verdad pero los elegí a ustedes porque: 1° Shaka es un semi-dios muy bello con "cara de muñeca Barbie" si se arreglara un poco más seria perfecto-<br>-¡solo en tus sueños!-  
>-bien… Mu, tu no eres taaan ordinario como piensas, porque he escuchado por ahí que más que bello eres adorable como un ángel demás esos puntitos que tienes en la frente te hacen ver tierno-este se acerca y le toca los puntos que tiene mientras le guiña un ojo con cariño<br>-¿De dónde sacaste todas esas ideas?-  
>-no ves que se la pasa espiándonos el muy ca…-aclaro el santo de la virgen mientras se concentraba en su meditación para recuperar la compostura.<br>-te equivocas, me pase sondeando a las amazonas y uno que otro aldeano de por ahí, creen que voy a seleccionar a cualquier pelafustán que se atraviese por ahí… las amazonas pueden andar en tacón pero no saben modelar y nuestros compañeros son demasiado bestias-respondió sin darle mucho peso al asunto.

-en fin, vamos a hacer nuestras maletas.-  
>-espera Afrodita…-<br>-tienes razón Mu… les he cambiado el nombre-  
>-eh-se sorprendieron ambos santos.<br>-¿Qué? ¿piensan que les iba a dejar sus nombres? No es por mal pero están feos para una chica-  
>-¡disculpa!-se ofende Mu.<br>-calla, miren, como se que les gusta la privacidad y no quiero que el resto de nuestros compañeros se entre hasta que hayamos ganado el concurso asi que les cambie el nombre. Yo conserve mi nombre, osea Afrodita ya es bastante femenino, Shaka no hice grandes esfuerzos para tu nombre, simplemente serás Sasha en cuanto a ti, te llamaras Eugenia-Shaka casi de desconcentra por la risa así que simplemente trato de calmarse.  
>-¿Por qué ME LLAMASTE ASI?-le exclamo el chico furioso y más al escuchar las discretas risas del virginiano.<br>-que esperabas, fue el primer nombre que se me llego a la cabeza… en fin, no importa Me mandaron los boletos para irnos a New York para esta noche, así que muévanle que se hace tarde-  
>-no podemos hacer eso-interrumpe Shaka mientras se ponía de pie además de haber logrado calmarse.<br>-recuerda que tenemos una misión como santos del zodiaco y nuestra prioridad es velar por la seguridad de Athena-

-lo que Shaka quiere decir, es que no podemos irnos sin la autorización del patriarca, si nos vamos así como así, será considerado traición-aclaro el pelilavanda con la mera intensión de bajarle de sus nubes. Esto desanimo muchísimo al guardián de la casa al olvidarse de ese minúsculo detalle pero los otros dos se sentían aliviados por salvarse de ese embrollo.  
>-bien…ya que todo esta aclarado… ¡El desayuno!-recuerda rápidamente el carnero, salió de ahí corriendo con el guardián de virgo y Piscis detrás de ellos.<p>

Salieron del templo y atravesaron el mar de rosas rojas y justo cuando llegaron a las puertas principales del recinto del patriarca un de sus compañeros sale arrojado por las puertas como saco de papas y con tal violencia que termina fragmentando un poco la puerta. Con algo de temor, se sorprenden ver TODO el lugar hecho un desastre, varios caballeros se estaban peleando literalmente por un plato de cereal que había en la mesa y Alderaban junto a Shura "jugaban" a las corridas de toros con el resto de la gente.  
>-ya veo, por eso siempre estas a las carreras-señala Afrodita mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón.<br>-¡HASTA AHORA TE DAS CUENTA!-le reclama el ariano al chico de cabello turquesa.

Después de media hora de control, preparación de alimentos y 3 horas de reconstrucción de daños más curación a los enfermos y la regañada del patriarca Shion.

Una vez que todos se retiraron felices y contentos después de comer, el trió se quedo un poco más para hablar con el patriarca, bueno Afrodita para convencer a Shion de dejarles salir mientras los otros 2 utilizar cada gramo de su sabiduría para impedir ese acontecimiento.  
>-Maestro Shion-<br>-oh, cabellaros ¿En que puedo ayudarles?-Shion tomo asiento en la alfombra, ya que su trono estaba hecho pedazos y pensaba en como reponerlo. Los santos dorados se hincaron frente a el y Afrodita expuso su caso mientras los otros dos rogaban a buda, Athena, dios, sépase que otras deidades más. Si bien el antiguo maestro se mantuvo callado por un rato hasta que escucho que habían logrado concursar, se partió a carcajadas, no podía creerse que sus camaradas de armas hayan sido aceptados por dios, realmente debían estar ciegos los del concurso ó tienen demasiados caracteres femeninos.  
>tras unos 13 minutos de risa, el peliverde logro calmarse y suspiro tratando de coger aire, una vez que logro serenarse se acomodo su túnica.<br>-bien… ya… listo… (suspiro) jeje me parece increíble que hayan logrado entrar… pero aun así no pueden ir. Tienen deberes como caballeros y no pueden descuidarse-les dice firmemente. El rubio y el pelilila estaban aliviados.

-oh, es una pena-suspiro triste Afrodita mientras se ponía de pie junto a sus compañeros.  
>-lastima que Mu nunca será reconocido como el más bello del mundo-pico Afrodita llamando la atención de los otros por su comentario.<br>-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
>-simple su santidad, digo, su estudiante ya es reconocido por ser el más amable, uno de los más fuertes de los santos además de ser un prodigio para la matemática y la metafísica tengo entendido…-rápidamente Shion saca de sus mangas una libretita color lavanda donde tenia apuntados todos los logros de su querido alumno y se puso a revisar rápidamente.<br>-es verdad… pero mi Mu es el más bello de todos los aprendices que existen-se defendió. Si bien era conocido el carácter paternal que tenía el carnero mayor hacia su alumno el que digan que su hijo no es el mejor en algo atraía problemas.  
>-pero Maestro…-<br>-¡nada de peros! ¡Caballeros hagan sus maletas! ¡SE VAN A NEW YORK!-les ordena Shion. Afrodita festejaba su buena suerte y su inteligencia mientras Mu lloraba y Shaka pensaba en las mil formas de asesinar al patriarca y al chico de piscis.

¿Continuara?


End file.
